Who Invited You!
by UltimateFanWarrior
Summary: Deryn returns to the Leviathan after the battle with the Germans, but that isn't what was occupying her mind. Her kiss with Lilit left her shocked, she thought that she'd eventually forget about it until Lilit appears at her door. Pre-Goliath.
1. Chapter 1

Deryn collapsed on to her bed on the Leviathan, if she had not experienced her adventures herself, she would not have _ever_ thought that a girl like her would ever live to experience them. But there was one thing that lingered on her mind ever since it happened, or should she put it as 'lingered on her lips'. The unexpected kiss from Lilit left her dumbfounded for seconds, but she didn't have time to really take it in. Her first kiss was to a girl, and she actually enjoyed it! If only she could just have Lilit back so that they can have just one more kiss…

A knock interrupted her thoughts. 'Come in,' she called out, straightening her outfit to look sharp. Alek entered her room, looking overly excited.

'There someone who wants to meet you,' he said very cheekily, and he stepped out of the way to reveal the very person that was on Deryn's mind.

'Lilit!' she exclaimed, but then tried to maintain a cool tone, 'What are you doing here?'

'Don't pretend you're not excited to see me,' she answered slowly approaching Deryn.

Deryn's heart started beating faster. _Was she going to get another kiss?_ If she was, she was going to cherish every moment of it, since she doesn't know how much longer Lilit was going to stay. '_Snap out of it!'_ She shook her head, '_Lilit is a girl and so are you!'_ Lilit let out a chuckle and pounced onto Deryn, and they both fell back to the bed. Deryn looked at Alek for help, but he just stood there looking amused..

'Did you like our last kiss?' She said, with a grin on her face, 'Would you like another one?' In saying so Lilit kissed Deryn. Deryn couldn't handle it anymore, the feeling felt incomplete, and so she kissed back.

Alek stood there next to the door, a new feeling starting to stir up inside him. He wasn't sure what it was, but that feeling now replaced his amusement. He suddenly wanted to interrupt them, or ride on the bed with Lilit and Deryn. But it was kind of weird that the person he mostly wanted to be with was _Deryn_.

Lilit finally pulled away from Deryn, both of their faces red.

'That was nice,' Lilit said breaking the silence. 'Well, see you later'

'Wait!' Deryn barely managed to get the words out of her mouth, 'How come you're still here?'

'Well… apparently my uncle abandoned me, so that left me with nowhere else to go. Then Alek here,' she then turned towards Alek, who seemed to be in deep thought but snapped out of it upon hearing his name, 'Offered me a place to stay.'

'I thought you would love it since you're madly in love with her,' Alek explained, and Deryn decided she was going to even the score later, when Lilit finally leaves.

'Sadly, I'm only staying here till we get to our next destination, I have a relative there... I have relatives everywhere,' she said to Deryn, who was now getting off the bed, away from Lilit.

Deryn thought about it, it seems that Lilit will be staying with them for one more week. Then a thought hit him, 'Wait, all the other cabins aren't fit for sleeping anymore, so where will she stay?'

Lilit plopped herself to a sleeping position in Deryn's bed, 'I'll be staying right here, with you.'

Deryn groaned. She was sure that Lilit was going to cause her a lot of trouble. Especially since she knew her true identity.

* * *

So, this is my first story ever... I hope you enjoy it. I only wrote one chapter and I may continue if people like it. Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

Deryn wondered about the second kiss, it wasn't as good as she thought it would be. The first one had a special feeling to it. She sighed. Maybe it's just because everything seems better the first time you try it. The more she thought about it, the more confused she was, she had no idea what the feeling towards Lilith was. It certainly wasn't like what she felt about Alek, so it wasn't love…

'What are you thinking about?' Lilit said upon noticing the look of frustration on Deryn's face.

'Nothing that concerns you,' Deryn retorted. She really needed to meet Alek, she couldn't possibly survive a week with Lilit in the same room, 'I'm just going to help out around the ship for a while.'

'Can I come,' Lilit exclaimed excitedly.

'No!' Deryn shouted a bit too quickly.

'Fine, no need to get all angry,' She said, giving her an annoyed look, then she just added two words to show that she does, in fact, have control over Deryn, '_Mr_. Sharp.'

Deryn burst out of the room frustrated. _How could she ever have thought that she liked Lilit? _It seems that she mistook love for her mere 'yearning for a kiss'. As she headed closer to Alek's room, she put together a speech in her head. _There was no way he was getting away with the trouble he caused her._ She stopped outside Alek's room for a second, just to regain her breath, then pushed the door open.

Alek was sleeping on his bed and he looked angelic. She started approaching him silently, but stopped herself. She had come to tell him off, and so she will. Deryn took a deep breath and started talking very quickly, 'Alek-how-dare-you-put-me-in-this-situation-you-know-perfectly-well-that-I-have-no-desire-for-Lilit-so-why-the-heck-did-you-go-and-lie-to-her-don't-think-you're-going-to-get-away-with-this-and-that-I'm-only-going-to-give-you-this-speech-No-you-Dummkopf-I'm-going-to-get-my-revenge-at-every-chance-I-'

'What in blazes are you saying?' Alek roared. He did _not_ like being woken up, it put him in a bad mood for the whole day. Deryn looked taken aback then quickly recovered, but he didn't care. What gave him the right to wake someone up, and if he was going to do it, he could've done it nicely!

'I'm sorry _Your Majesty_,' Deryn said sarcastically, 'Sorry if I caused you any trouble, I'm just going to leave you here to sleep peacefully and go back to Lilit. She's giving me a great time back in my room!'

'Oh, so that's what this is about,' Alek groaned, he didn't have time for this. He just wanted to go back to sleeping, and hopefully he'll continue dreaming the same dream.

'Of course! Why else would I be coming here?' Deryn replied exasperated.

'A kiss,' Alek answered her in a whisper, half-asleep.

'What?' She said confused, had she heard what she thought she heard?

'I said things,' Alek quickly corrected himself, now fully awake and he hoped that Deryn would believe what he said.

'Oh,' Deryn sighed, she couldn't let her emotions control her other senses too. She had to think straight and fulfill her objective, 'I need to take to you about Lilit, I _cannot_ stand being in the same room as her! You should see the looks she gives me, it's creepy!'

Alek laughed. He knew this was going to be fun, it should take his mind off of the bigger problems which gave him headaches whenever thinking about them. All he needed was some entertainment, and here it was! It was like watching one of those many dramatic shows his parents used to force him to go to. His parent… another thing he needed to get off his mind.

Deryn shot Alek a look that could've scared a normal teen, but not Alek. Alek just looked at her with his eyebrows raised and said, 'Stop doing that, you look like you're going to explode, it's not like Lilit is that bad. I kind of like her.'

This is hopeless; she never should have thought about getting the littlest bit of help from this Clanker, he wouldn't care about her problems. In his opinion, only his problems were important. And since when does Alek like Lilit? Could he be falling in love with her? This thought only led her to dislike Lilit even more than she already did. She can't sleep in the same room as Lilit! It'll drive her insane!

'Okay, look, I'll do anything to get out of that room. Since you went out and made up this story about me being in love her, and she believed it, you have to get me out of this situation. She thinks I like her! I mean why did you have to go and do that? I would've been fine with her liking me, but now she expects me to like her back! She's annoying, she keeps sticking to me and I sure don't like.' She finished off with a grunt to portray her rage, and for a second she thought she heard a sort of girly gasp, but she looked at Alek and he just seemed to be standing there looking bored.

Alek thought hard about it, but he tried not to show it since he wanted to give Deryn the impression that he didn't care at all about his love problems. Maybe he did take things too far, but he wondered why Deryn disliked Lilit that much, it's not like she did anything to him. There was only one solution to this, and Alek was eager to see Deryn's reaction to it.

'How about I switch rooms with you?' He saw a Deryn's face change for a second, but he couldn't quite catch the expression, he had missed it, 'I'll go sleep with Lilit and you could come sleep in my room.' Apparently Deryn disliked this idea.

'Umm, why can't we do it the other way around?' Deryn asked, she couldn't leave Alek with Lilit, he could start developing even more feelings towards her.

'What do you mean?' Alek replied, confused. He had expected Deryn to be overly excited and relieved that he'll finally get rid of Lilit.

'Why can't I come sleep in your room?'

'Why would you want that?'

'It's just that…' Deryn had to think of an excuse - and fast, 'I… umm...I-I'm scared!'

Alek looked at Deryn suspiciously, 'You've been sleeping alone ever since what's-his-name Nerwerk moved out'

'I think these past events made me lose it… _ever_ _since Newkirk _ moved out I've dreaded the time when we had to sleep, but I didn't want to tell anyone since they'll think I'm a sissy,' Deryn admired her story, it wasn't half bad, the important thing is that Alek believes it.

Alek didn't expect that from the supposedly brave Deryn. He could slide from flying beasties, but he was scared from sleeping alone! That sure was weird, but he didn't say it out loud. He didn't want Deryn going all mad again.

'I guess we will all stay here then,' Alek finally concluded.

Deryn felt a rush of excitement, and rushed back to her room. She would make up an excuse about how she felt nervous sleeping in the same room as girls, since she didn't want to hurt Lilit anymore. She was already suffering from her father's loss and she didn't want to add anymore pain to that. Just as she approached Lilit's room, she thought she heard faint footsteps scurrying away down the corridor. She squinted but couldn't catch a glimpse of who it was. She shrugged and entered the room; Lilit was nowhere to be seen. She went over to her bed, and lying there was a note:

So, I guess you don't like me after all. You could have just told me that… anyway, I'm leaving and nothing you say will make me want to come back to you uncivilized being – '_Love'_ Lilit.

* * *

So… that's the second chapter, I hope you like it, I spent the night working on it I had nothing else to do… I know it's completely different from the first chapter. It changes the whole idea, but I felt uncomfortable writing about Deryn being gay. No offense. I know the story's stupid but, what can I say… I was bored..


End file.
